


Паспорт

by Vote_Missy



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions, Secret Identity Fail
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25246246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vote_Missy/pseuds/Vote_Missy
Summary: История эта уже случилась. А может ей ещё предстоит случиться?История эта о потерянном и найденном, а если точнее, она о том, как нечто случайно найденное может привести к чему-то давно утерянному...
Kudos: 2





	Паспорт

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь игнорируются очень незначительные вещи из канона (на восприятие это не повлияет), а Тринадцатая может быть частичным оосом, так как с ней я смотрела только первую и последнюю серию двенадцатого сезона и очень много мемов. Очень надеюсь, что прочтению это не помешает.  
> Буду рада фидбеку в виде комментариев (пожалуйста, пишите их)

Первый шаг на новую землю всегда пораждал в авантюрном сознании лёгкий трепет предвкушения, а при сложившихся обстоятельствах, выходя из ТАРДИС в обычный полупустынный скверик, Доктор не могла не успокоить сердца, отбивающие барабаны покруче чем у некоторых, чьих имён мы сейчас не будем называть, но мы их всё ещё очень осуждаем.  
Так, ладно, куда же ей идти? Тринадцатая огляделась, осознавая, что никогда в своих планах не проходила дальше этого момента, из-за чего сейчас понятия не имела а что же делать теперь. Пожалуй, надо присесть и подумать. О, да, прекрасная идея!  
Опустившись на ближайшую скамейку и не успев даже начать мыслительный процесс, Тайм Леди обнаружила у себя под ногами некий инородный объект, что при ближайшем осмотре оказался не чем иным, нежели обычным паспортом. Хотя, как обычным... открыв слегка блестящую книжечку, Доктор поняла, что у Судьбы на неё планы воистину интересные, раз уж она решила так неестественно сократить время поисков. Так, а вот и бумажка "при нахождении звонить..." и дальше аккуратно выведенный номер... Эй, там, хватит так стучать, сейчас надо хотя бы телефон какой найти.

***

Струи тёплой воды приятно стекали по подмёрзшему за ночь телу. Как же прекрасно было начинать утро выходного дня с душа, так и хочется забыться под этой водой, да и простоять так весь день... Но нет, на сегодня в планах стоит посещение новой открывшейся кофейни и ничего не испортит ей этот выходной!  
Завернув в одно полотенце волосы, а в другое завернувшись сама, девушка выбралась из душа. Доносившаяся из прихожей весёлая мелодия рингтона затихла, чтобы возродиться с новой силой.  
\- Кому я там понадобилась, - пробурчала девушка под нос, топая мокрыми ногами к источнику надоедливого звука.  
\- Ого, семь пропущенных с неизвестного... Ну конечно, как законный выходной, так всем подряд нужна... Да, алло? Это кто?  
Телефон ответил молчанием.  
\- Говорите, - несколько раздражённо попросила она, понимая, что просто ради помолчать в трубку ей семь раз бы не названивали.  
\- Ах, да, п-прошу прощения, - послышался женский голос с той стороны. - Вы паспорт не теряли?  
\- Паспорт? - девушка нахмурилась, а рука потянулась к сумке. - Паспорт я не теряла.  
\- Но я звоню вам с номера, указанного в вашем паспорте.  
"Да был же здесь, я его даже не доставала... " - пронеслась судорожная мысль, пока внутренности сумки не желали показывать наличие ценного документа.  
\- Роуз Тайлер, верно? - продолжал голос из телефона.  
"Чёрт побери, выпал наверное..."  
\- Да Тайлер, Тайлер! Мы можем встретиться где-то через пару часов, прошу? - с мольбой в голосе простонала она "да хоть сейчас, только голова мокрая..." - Где вам будет удобно?..

***

Назначенное время встречи всё близилось и Тринадцатая, перебравшаяся на скамейку подальше от ТАРДИС, перекладывала из одной вспотевшей руки в другую паспорт гражданина Великобритании. Взгляд впивался в каждого проходящего человека, пытаясь выявить в нём нужный черты, а в голове царила полнейшая паника. Она должна была радоваться, но, боги, почему же ей так страшно? Спокойно, вдох, выдох, соберись, не далеку же свиданку назначаешь. Хотя знаете ли, с далеком бы не было так волнительно, да простит её Роуз. О, а вот мы пришли и к насущному - а простит ли её Роуз? Сколь лет прошло для неё? И на каком году она перестала ждать? Одно Доктор могла сказать точно, голос ей ответил достаточно молодой, может всё не так уж плохо...  
\- Простите? - неожиданно раздавшийся рядом голос заставил Тринадцатую чуть ли не подпрыгнуть на скамейке. - Ох, извините, я не хотела вас пугать, - на лице подошедшей воссияла милая улыбка. - Мы вроде с вами договаривались?.. - взгляд девушки (какой-к-чёрту-девушки-это-роуз-роуз-роуз-боги-тайлер) устремился на документ в руках Тайм Леди.  
\- Д-да, да, к-конечно, - чуть заикаясь отозвалась Тринадцатая, пытаясь улыбнуться в ответ. - Только я сначала сверюсь с-с ф-фото.  
Роуз понимающе кивнула, и Доктор, дрожащими руками открыв документ, не упустила возможности повнимательнее разглядеть старую знакомую. Было бы ложью сказать, что Тайлер совсем не изменилась. Она повзрослела и сейчас на Тайм Леди глядела не девочка, но женщина, к которой всё ещё на улице обращались как "девушка", да и сама она, видно, не спешила признавать свой возраст. Лёгкая блузка без рукавов в пастельных тонах, джинсы в обтяжку, ухоженные волосы, заканчивающиеся чуть ниже лопаток и... это что, розовая прядь? Ох, Роуз Тайлер, что-то никогда не меняется.  
\- Не похожа? - чуть неловко посмеялась девушка, смущённая тем, как долго происходит "сверка с оригиналом".  
\- Ох, простите, задумалась, - с улыбкой ответила Тринадцатая, протягивая ей паспорт. - Не теряйте уж больше, такие вещи терять опасно.  
Тайлер закивала, радостно забирая документ, улыбка на лице уже стала искренней:  
\- Знаю, знаю. Сама не представляю как так вышло, ведь не доставала даже... Спасибо вам огромное, просто не представляете, как я вам благодарна!  
\- Да нет, ч-что вы, не с-стоит... - секундная смелость пропала и Доктор вновь обнаружила себя заикающейся. Нет, это просто какая-то пытка, пытаться спокойно разговаривать с человеком, которого хочется как минимум раздавить в объятиях. Но что делать? Не раскрывать же прям так все карты... Хотя почему нет? Да потому что страшно, вот почему. Страшно, волнительно, какие там ещё есть слова к этому? Нет, сейчас они попрощаются и каждый пойдёт своей дорогой и Тайм Леди будет считать это одновременно маленькой победой и большим поражением, но разве она не привыкла так жить?  
\- Держите, - женский голос вновь вывел её из мыслей и Доктор тупо уставилась на сунутую ей под нос купюру, - в знак благодарности.  
"О, смотри, оплата за проезд, - пронеслась в голове абсолютно непрошеная саркастичная мысль, а затем, всё с такой же интонацией, пронеслась другая - Водителю убера, завёзшему меня в какие-то ебеня и оставившему там, я ставлю пять баллов и желаю хорошего пути"  
\- Нет, нет, что вы, - испуганно замотала головой Тринадцатая, не желая принимать деньги. - Я просто вернула вам вещь, любой сделал бы так же.  
\- Возьмите пожалуйста, - Роуз явно не собиралась отступать, - я настаиваю.  
Вновь мотнув головой, Доктор скрестила руки на груди, мол, не возьму ничего, смотри, мне не чем.  
\- Может тогда... - Тайлер запнулась, обдумывая пришедшую в голову мысль. А чёрт возьми, почему бы и нет, в компании новых знакомых всегда веселее проводить время. - Слышали наверное, здесь кофейня открылась новая? Если вы не против, я могла бы вас угостить, как смотрите на такую благодарность?  
"Либо ты соглашаешься, либо винишь себя до конца всей оставшейся жизни."  
\- Ну если в таком ключе, - Доктор хитро улыбнулась, - то я даже не знаю как отказаться. Джоан Смит, очень приятно, - и она протянула руку для "знакомства", со странным облегчением понимая, что пути назад нет.

***

Первые минут семь пути тянулись в долгом неловком молчании, пока Роуз не взяла на себя инициативу развеять атмосферу и не завела разговор:  
\- Скажите, а где вы нашли паспорт то?  
Её спутница (аха) встрепенулась, словно резко вернулась в реальность:  
\- А? Да где, в этом же сквере, только чуть подальше. Присела отдохнуть, а он под ногами валяется.  
\- Могли бы тогда место поудобнее для вас назначить, - улыбнулась Роуз, уверенная, что Джоан возвращалась в этот сквер ради встречи. - Или к дому близко?  
\- Да нет, с чего же, я прям там и ждала, - пожала плечами женщина, словно в этом не было ничего странного.  
\- Вы ждали меня с момента находки? - удивлённо переспросила Тайлер. - Два с половиной часа?  
Доктор мысленно ругнулась, осознавая свою глупость.  
\- Ну, а куда мне спешить, мне и спешить то некуда, - смутилась она, а затем, вот чёрт её за язык дёрнул, добавила, - я тут вообще проездом.  
Теперь на лице Роуз появилось выражение заинтересованности. Она понимающе кивнула:  
\- А, проездом... Откуда же вы?  
"Молодец, десять очков за сообразительность, ну и откуда же ты, Джоан Смит?" - вновь вернулся тот саркастичный голос в голове, который Тринадцатая поспешила заткнуть и засунуть подальше.  
\- Хаддерсфилд, - выдала она первый пришедший в голову британский город, мысленно надеясь, что он существует в географии этого мира. [прим. родной город Джоди Уиттакер]  
К великому её облегчению Роуз закивала:  
\- Аа, понятно. Далековато от Лондона, что я могу сказать. По работе или путешествуете?  
\- Путешествую, - признала женщина, решив приоткрыть часть правды, - работы постоянной нет, поэтому могу позволить.  
\- И на какие же деньги тогда?  
-Подработка, - Тринадцатая развела руками, - там денег заработаю, потом в другом месте. А если компанию найти, то и разделить можно, - Доктор была наслышана о людских методах бюджетных путешествий, от чего не испытывала трудностей с легендой.  
\- Не могу сказать ничего кроме того, что я нереально вам завидую, - чуть грустно улыбнулась Тайлер, от чего в груди Тринадцатой всё сжалось и несколько раз перевернулось.  
\- От чего же? - с фальшивым задором поинтересовалась она. - Рюкзак за спину, да в путь дорогу, какие проблемы?  
\- Дайте денег, да, как вы сказали, компанию, и я хоть на край света, - усмехнулась девушка, засовывая руки в карманы джинс. - Не вижу эстетики в путешествиях в одиночку.  
\- Я тоже, - негромко откликается Доктор, прежде чем вообще успевает подумать.  
\- Так вы не одна?  
\- На данный момент в полнейшем одиночестве, - Тринадцатая понимает, что врать нет смысла. - У меня нет постоянной компании, как бы сильно не хотелось. Знакомлюсь с такими же сумасшедшими как я, да мы продолжаем свой путь вместе, - Доктор чуть мечтательно подняла глаза кверху. - Но сейчас пути опять разошлись, поэтому, - она развела руками, - как видишь я в Англии.  
Роуз тихонько рассмеялась, но в глазах её читалось сочувствие к этой милой страдающей от одиночества женщине. Что же, не зря она пригласила её выпить вместе кофе, пусть хоть сейчас побудет в тёплой компании. Да и сама Тайлер, как бы не стремилась создать образ сильной и независимой, действительно нуждалась в ком-то, эту привычку у неё уже не отнять.

***

Заказав на двоих два латте с кленовым сиропом, да каких-то кексиков, девушки устроились за небольшим столиком у стены, болтая о всяких глупостях вперемешку с серьёзными темами. В очередной раз отсмеявшись над особо удачной шуткой собеседницы, которая, казалось, хотела вложиться по полной в это знакомство, Роуз перегнулась через столик, чтобы доверительно похлопать женщину по плечу:  
\- Знаешь, Джоан, мы знакомы всего ничего, а у меня ощущение, что я тебя всю жизнь знаю, - она вновь весело рассмеялась, на что собеседница улыбнулась настолько фальшиво, что на несколько секунд Тайлер даже успела испугаться.  
\- Кто знает, - Тринадцатая попыталась сделать улыбку более естественной и вроде у неё даже получилось, - может мы лучшие подруги детства, а ты меня даже не узнаёшь? - с этими словами Доктор рассмеялась и смех, расслабившись, подхватила Роуз:  
\- Разлучённые при рождении сёстры, - проговорила она, выдыхаясь, - клянусь, что никогда не забуду тебя, дорогая Эвелин! - Тайлер торжественно приложила руку к сердцу, а в глазах от продолжительного смеха выступили капельки слёз. [прим. Эвелин-Эвелин - фольклорные сиамские близнецы]   
Ну и что, что большинство вещей, из-за которых они испытывали свои дыхалки, были не особо то и смешными? Ну и что, что в заведении они были не одни и некоторые люди начинали на них оглядываться? Что со всего этого?  
Роуз не понимала почему ей так хорошо с этой едва знакомой женщиной, как не понимала и то, почему выражения радости и веселья на её лице с невероятной скоростью меняются на выражения вселенской грусти и какого-то тупого отчаяния. Но возможно ей и не нужно было понимать, может она не должна была вмешиваться в чужие жизни, если её об этом не просили, может ей просто стоило наслаждаться моментом и никуда не лезть?  
Может.  
Но тогда она не была бы Роуз Тайлер.

***

\- Джоан, я тут хотела спросить, тебя что-то беспокоит? - девушка откинулась на спинку стула, смотря собеседнице прямо в глаза. На долю секунды в них отразился испуг. Так, таааак...  
\- Меня? Беспокоит? - женщина замотала головой. - С чего такое в голову могло придти?  
\- Ну так, просто интересуюсь, - Роуз пожала плечами, отправляя в рот кексик. - Иногда возникает такое ощущение.  
\- Всё в порядке, честно, - Тринадцатая попыталась улыбнуться.  
\- В порядке ли? - чуть прищурившись переспросила Тайлер. - Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, дорогая Эвелин, клянусь, я не расскажу ничего маме, - проговорила девушка серьёзным голосом, а затем, не удержавшись, хихикнула.  
\- Не думаю, что тебе будет интересно слушать мои жалобы на жизнь, - честно призналась Тайм Леди, отпивая от забытого и почти холодного кофе. - Немного тяжело сейчас на самом деле, но я справляюсь кое-как. Всегда справлялась.  
\- Расскажи подробнее, - уже серьёзным голосом попросила Тайлер, не отрывая взгляда от чужих глаз, - на самом деле рассказывать свои проблемы незнакомцам очень эффективно, так как есть шанс, что больше ты этих людей никогда не встретишь.  
Доктор кивнула, молча обдумывая, стоит ли начинать этот разговор, ведь она знала к чему он в итоге приведёт, как знала и то, что ещё не была готова. А затем она заговорила:  
\- Просто понимаешь... Всё дело во мне. Мне кажется, что я меняюсь и меняюсь не в самую лучшую сторону. Меня это... пугает? Да вроде нет даже, - Тринадцатая покрутила в руках чайную ложку, после чего отпустила, чтобы та со звоном упала на столик, - и от этого как раз жутко. Просто... Как бы сказать...- рука заняла место на лбу. - Для меня никогда не представляло сложности заводить новые знакомства, да так, чтобы они становились крепче любого материала. Но... Люди приходят и уходят, а я остаюсь одна. И что-то это одиночество со мной делает, - Доктор вновь перевела взгляд на Роуз, пытаясь найти в ней хоть каплю понимания. Та сидела, скрестив руки на груди и, чуть нахмурив брови, вслушивалась в эту сбитую речь. Тринадцатая продолжила, - Я начинаю ловить себя на несвойственных мне мыслях, всё больше появляется вещей, что меня раздражают... Да просто всё меняется! Я пыталась отвлечься, пыталась вновь, как раньше, найти тех людей, с которыми могла бы продолжать путь, но я провалила и это, отдалив их от себя настолько, что дальше они отдалились уже сами по собственному желанию, - Доктор тяжело вздохнула. - Ты будешь первым и единственным человеком, которому я скажу о том, что не раз в голову закрадывалось навязчивое желание закончить всё это раз и навсегда. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь о чём я, - Тринадцатая виновато опустила глаза, не желая видеть лица собеседницы.  
\- Закончить жизнь из-за того, что она не стоит на месте? - послышался строгий голос после небольшой паузы. - Интересная логика получается, дорогая. Знаешь, никто не любит перемены, никто не любит трудности, но ведь иначе жизнь и не идёт.  
Доктор мотнула головой. Нет, Роуз не понимает, она не знает через что ей пришлось пройти... Не знает ли?  
\- Джо, послушай, - голос стал несколько мягче, - посмотри на меня, пожалуйста.  
Тайм Леди послушно подняла голову.  
\- То что ты меняешься это не страшно, но если тебя это действительно беспокоит, то постарайся просто поработать над собой. Ты уже осознаёшь свою проблему, а это полпути к решению. А люди... Да чёрт возьми, люди разные бывают. Вполне возможно, что ты просто раз или несколько ошиблась с выбором, а винишь в этом исключительно себя. А вдруг характеры не сжились, почему не может быть так? - Тайлер вопросительно посмотрела на женщину, сложив руки на стол.  
Ответа не последовало. Собеседница закрыла глаза, что-то прошептала одними губами, а затем, открыв их, коротко и спокойно спросила:  
\- В таком случае, ты бы согласилась со мной путешествовать, если бы я вдруг предложила?  
\- А? - вопрос явно поставил Роуз в тупик. Девушка нахмурилась, поправляя выбившуюся прядь. - Извини, но я не могу ответить на твой вопрос. С тобой интересно, правда, но мы едва знакомы...  
Женщина победно усмехнулась, мол, что и требовалось доказать.  
\- А раньше тебя это не останавливало, - с грустью в голосе заметила она, а затем прикоснулась к руке Роуз, чтобы тут же отдёрнуться словно от огня.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего, - Тринадцатая запустила руки в волосы, сильно их сжимая - ничего, просто ничего. Ничего. Ничего. Ничего, - последнее слово она совсем прошептала, стараясь скрыть надрыв в голосе.  
\- Джоан? - взволнованно позвала её Тайлер, уже действительно жалея, что начала этот разговор. - Тебе нужна вода?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Тайм Леди почти спокойно улыбнулась, - извини, не хотела тебя пугать.  
\- Какое извини, ты тут паническую атаку чуть не словила, за такое прощения не просят.  
\- Знаешь, я тут столько всего наговорила, хотя это можно было бы уместить всего в одно предложение. Я действительно скучаю по тем временам, когда могла впечатлить девушку, лишь свозив её посмотреть на конец света.  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю, но... - начала было Роуз, но тут же затихла и в момент побледнела. - Что ты сказала? - дрожащим голосом переспросила Тайлер, но ответом ей послужило молчание. Она поднесла руку к лицу, затем резко опустила её на стол, пытаясь то ли схватиться, то ли опереться, но в итоге она так же резко встала на ноги и подняла вверх указательный палец:  
\- Я-я о-отлучусь в да-амскую, - палец затрясся в воздухе, словно девушка вдруг забыла слова и теперь вспоминала их по ходу речи, - да, - заключила она и, задевая стулья и людей, буквально бросилась в указанном направлении.  
Издав тихий, но протяжный стон, Доктор уронила голову на руки, да так и осталась полусидеть, полулежать на столе.  
Стоящий рядом кофе совсем остыл.

***

Замок на кабинке закрылся не сразу, что было странно, так как, что логично, всё здесь было новым. Хотя возможно во всём были виноваты трясущиеся руки Тайлер, но давайте не будем никого оправдывать, строители могли учесть и такую деталь, ведь все мы люди, всякое может случиться.  
Прислонившись спиной к стене, Роуз втянула в лёгкие максимальное количество воздуха, а затем медленно начала сползать вниз, пока вместе с воздухом из груди вырывался тихий протяжный стон. Коснувшись пола, девушка тупо уставилась на противоположную стену, рвано вдыхая и выдыхая, как человек, вот вот готовый разразиться в рыданиях, но и намёка на слёзы не было. Вместо них в голову неукротимой лавиной ворвались мысли. Мысли, малейшие детали всех сегодняшних разговоров, всех тайно брошенных взглядов, новые смыслы всего сказанного и несказанного, мысли, мысли, воспоминания, страхи... "Стой, - Тайлер запустила руки в волосы, сжимая их до боли в голове, как совсем недавно делала... делала... - Стой, не думай. Просто не думай, ты этим только всё испортишь. Как всегда испортишь. Просто. Прекрати. Думать", - костяшки пальцев побелели, а откуда-то из глубины вырвался очередной, почти граничащий с тихим криком, стон.  
А затем она затихла.  
Понадобилось ещё несколько минут, чтобы наконец подняться на ноги и выйти из кабинки. Благо людей сейчас здесь не было и никто не слышал её крика души, а если кто и был до этого, то ей абсолютно точно плевать.  
Подойдя к умывальнику, девушка попыталась открыть кран, но тот не работал.  
"Ты же новый"  
Так, ладно, хоть соседний не подвёл.  
Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, Роуз подняла взгляд на себя в зеркало. "Покупай вам после этого бальзамы особые" - пронеслось в голове, как только из зеркала на неё глянула какая-то растрёпанная девица.  
Рука машинально потянулась в сумку за расчёской.  
"Ну вот, совсем другое дело"  
Затем абсолютно так же совсем без умысла Тайлер приосанилась. И по абсолютно неизвестной ей причине пожалела, что с утра в спешке так и не накрасилась. А блузку одёрнула лишь из-за того, что она слегка встопорщилась от сидения на полу, какая же ещё может быть причина.  
И, конечно же, просто так напоследок улыбнувшись зеркалу, девушка вышла обратно в зал.

***

\- Прикинь, новое заведение, а в туалете ничерта не работает, - заявила Тайлер, как ни в чём не бывало усаживаясь за столик.  
\- Что? - от кучки, лежащей на столе, чуть поднялась голова, поглядывая на девушку сквозь светлые волосы.  
\- Кабинки закрываются с трудом - раз, - Роуз загнула палец, - краны работают выборочно - два. Надо будет сказать персоналу, чтобы исправили.  
\- Наверное? - донеслось удивлённое со стороны собеседницы.  
Повисла недолгая пауза.  
\- Ну что, скажи честно, - Тайлер положила руки на стол, - каково оно?  
И хоть Тринадцатая догадывалась, что речь идёт о женской натуре, она всё равно переспросила:  
\- Что каково?  
\- Ну, быть не рыжей, - на абсолютном серьёзе выдала девушка, старательно пытаясь не выдавать расплывающуюся улыбку.  
Ах, да, Доктору надо было вспомнить, что она разговаривает с одной из спутниц, а не с обычными смертными.  
\- Сущая пытка, - отозвалась она, не сдерживая смех, после чего "кучка" наконец выпрямилась и так же положила руки на стол. Со стороны подобная картина выглядела уморительно.  
\- Знаешь, - начала Роуз голосом, словно открывала Тайм Леди какой-то страшный секрет, - у людей есть такая штука, называется краска для волос, - она чуть подёргала себя за розовую прядь.  
\- Ну... Ну... - начала Доктор почти возмущённо, - ты видишь вот вот с этим, - рука обвела овал лица, - рыжие волосы?  
Девушка честно мотнула головой:  
\- Неа, тебе так очень идёт.  
Абсолютно незаметно для себя Тринадцатая покраснела и коротко ответила:  
\- Спасибо, - а затем воодушевлённо продолжила - Рыжими не становятся, понимаешь, рыжими рождаются, тут уж ничего кроме судьбы, да правильно вставших звёзд!  
Приподняв брови, Тайлер чуть покачала головой и вздохнула:  
\- Боже, это точно ты.  
Тайм Леди развела руками, мол, сорян, что есть.  
Очередная пауза продлилась недолго и была прервана глубоким вздохом, за которым последовало тихое:  
\- Типо... Можно тебя обнять?  
\- А? Конечно, - улыбнулась Тринадцатая, издавая при этом очень неловкий смешок.  
Роуз кивнула, отвечая такой же улыбкой и, выбравшись из-за стола, подошла к Доктору. Та встала.  
\- Ну, типо... - Тайм Леди вновь смущённо посмеялась, раскрывая руки для объятий.  
\- Угу, - отозвалась Роуз, мысленно умирая от представления этой до чёртиков абсурдной ситуации со стороны.  
Девушки неуклюже обнялись, словно боясь касаться друг друга, словно сейчас их не разрывало внутри от чувств и эмоций.  
Первой сломалась Тайлер. Всего пятнадцать секунд и Доктор почувствовала, как всё сильнее и сильнее вжимается в неё старая знакомая, как утыкается лицом в плечо и как начинают подрагивать её плечи. Толчком служит ритм сердец, что, лишь немного отдавшись в груди Роуз, разрушил все барьеры, порождая дикое желание прочувствовать этот ритм всем телом.  
Нежно улыбнувшись, Тайм Леди начала легонько водить рукой по спине девушки, так же опуская голову на чужое, но такое родное плечо.  
Сколько они так простояли? Могу ответить в минутах, а могу тем фактом, что на следующий день их фотографии с разных ракурсов облетят весь интернет с кучей милых хештегов, а одна (обязательно самая качественная) появится на стене этого заведения, как начало большого проекта "Работаем, чтобы объединять ваши сердца". Но это всё будет завтра, а сейчас... Сейчас имели значение только Они и никто другой из этого или любого иного мира.  
Спустя ещё какое-то количество времени, Роуз неохотно отстранилась.  
\- Ты пользуешься духами, - смеясь заявила она, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони.  
Тринадцатая кивнула, абсолютно так же копируя движения руки Роуз.  
\- Это, что, какое-то преступление?)  
\- Да нет, - весело отозвалась Тайлер и, думая, что всё нормально, отняла руку от лица. По щеке тут же скатилась слеза. - Просто это почему-то выносит мне мозг)  
\- Да ладно, я что, слишком горячая для твоего понимания? - с озорным блеском в глазах отозвалась Тайм Леди, из-за чего Роуз захохотала с новой силой, удивлённо открывая при этом рот.  
\- Заметь, ты сама сейчас это признала, - рука вновь потянулась стирать выступившие слёзы. - Я всё задокументировала!  
\- То-есть ты не отрицаешь?  
\- А что если не отрицаю? - с вызовом бросила Тайлер и девушки вновь весело рассмеялись.  
Да уж, кажется, одними фото завтра в интернете не обойдётся, но какая к дьяволу разница, в конце то концов?  
\- Ну что, ты как? - почти спокойно поинтересовалась Тринадцатая, усаживаясь обратно за стол.  
\- Ужасно, - ответила Роуз с улыбкой, в последний раз вытирая глаза и так же садясь. - Твоё счастье, что я накраситься не успела, а то хороша бы я была с тушью по всему лицу.  
Доктор кивнула почти понимающе.  
\- Ну а в целом как?  
\- Ну как тебе сказать... - девушка пожала плечами. - Ничего особенного. Из интересного, пожалуй, квартиру свою приобрела, вот живу уже сколько... Лет пять отдельно. Связь со своими поддерживаю, конечно, но не вечно же у матери под крылом греться, да и не до меня им сейчас, мелкого надо на путь истинный наставить, - Роуз чуть посмеялась.  
\- Охх, - Тайм Леди закрыла глаза, чуть потирая виски.- Это же сколько прошло?..  
\- Почти девять лет, Доктор, почти девять.  
\- Мне действительно очень жаль...  
\- От чего же? - Тайлер удивлённо вскинула брови. - Я бесконечно благодарна, что ты нашла время и возможность посетить меня, - на лице девушки появилась очаровательная улыбка, - приятно осознавать, что я не забыта. Как ты, кстати, тут вообще оказалась? На какой-то из планет изобрели что-то помежпространственней ТАРДИС?  
\- К сожалению нет, - Тринадцатая покачала головой, - это было бы великолепно. На самом деле история долгая и не то чтобы особо интересная.  
\- У нас мало времени?  
\- Нет, нет, в этот раз у нас действительно нет никаких лимитов, так что хоть пока не надоем, - отчего то Доктор вдруг смутилась. Неожиданная мысль, что она напрашивается, неприятно отозвалась в голове.  
Но Роуз, уже выстроившая иную логическую цепочку, сочувствующе отозвалась:  
\- Всё действительно так плохо, как ты говорила?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, по твоим словам сейчас выходит, что тебя ничего не держит в том мире. Ничего. Это несколько не похоже на тебя.  
\- А, ты про это, - Тайм Леди махнула рукой, мол, что уж там и говорить. - Моя ложь заключается только в том, что я Джоан Смит из Хаддерсфилда, которая живёт подработками. Всё остальное чистейшая правда.  
\- Что, даже про "Иногда я думаю, о том, чтобы закончить всё раз и навсегда?"  
Доктор молча развела руками и тяжело вздохнула. На несколько мгновений воцарилось молчание.  
\- Извини, я действительно не хочу тебя нагружать своими проблемами, - Тринадцатая попыталась улыбнуться. - Мысли это просто мысли, дальше них никогда не заходило.  
\- Знаешь, всё равно не обнадёживает, - Роуз нахмурилась, - тебя действительно так убивает одиночество?  
\- Всё гораздо сложнее на самом деле, одиночество лишь одна из причин.  
\- Насколько всё плохо?  
\- Я надышалась пеплом своей планеты, насмотрелась на КиберТаймлордов, узнала, что не имею контроля над своей памятью, а ещё у меня бесконечный цикл регенераций. Как тебе наборчик? - Доктор, усмехнувшись, сложила руки на столе.  
\- Оу...  
\- Он самый.  
\- Что?  
\- Не важно. Давай не будем о грустном, я всё-таки сюда не погрустить прорывалась.  
\- А зачем же? - Тайлер улыбнулась, склоняя голову на бок. - Меня пугать?) Или покрасоваться?)  
\- И то и другое, - весело согласилась Тайм Леди и откинулась на спинку стула. - Хотя на самом деле я понятия не имею что сейчас делать.  
\- Ммм... - девушка призадумалась, а затем, подняв палец вверх, воскликнула - О! А что насчёт эксклюзивного тура по альтернативному Лондону от Роуз Тайлер? Соглашайся, такой шанс выпадает раз в несколько жизней!  
\- Вся в вашем распоряжении, - улыбнулась Тринадцатая, а затем, пока Роуз вообще не успела что либо сообразить, взяла её руку в свои, и, аки настоящий джентльмен, коснулась губами тыльной стороны ладони.  
С одного из задних столиков раздались аплодисменты.


End file.
